


留鸟

by ronnie_vfs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_vfs/pseuds/ronnie_vfs
Summary: Daryl是一只留鸟，只能活在有Rick的地方。AKA Daryl重生谈恋爱
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Rick常去的酒吧里，多了一个异乡客。  
  
“Daryl Dixon。”他这样自我介绍说。Rick第一次注意到他，Dixon正坐在吧台那里，穿一件撕掉了袖子的青色背心，露出他宽阔的、结实的肩膀。他留一头乱糟糟的、金棕色的短发，眉毛很淡，眼皮微微地浮肿，像已经很久没有睡过一次好觉。Rick在他旁边坐下来，他转过头和Rick对视，一双灰蓝色的眼睛，圆圆的鼻头，稀疏的胡子里嘴唇薄而干燥。Rick说：“你不介意吧？”实在是周围人已经坐满。Dixon耸了耸肩。  
  
他们在沉默里喝掉了三杯啤酒。快十一点时，Rick站起来，结了帐，和Dixon告别。“很高兴认识你。”他客气地说。Dixon定定地看了他一会儿。  
  
两天以后，Rick再去酒吧，Dixon还坐在那里，手里握一瓶啤酒，抬着头，在看电视。Rick也坐下来看，是一出拳击比赛，一个白裤子，一个黑裤子，已经打得难分难解，脸上全挂了彩。裁判冲到俩人中间吹哨，神情紧张，Dixon从鼻子里嗤了一声。  
  
“一群娘们。”他评价说。  
  
他的不屑全部写在了脸上。Rick想了想，还是道：“安全第一。”Dixon瞥了他一眼。  
  
酒保送来了啤酒。Rick放在吧台上的手机震动起来，是Lori打来的电话，Rick没有接。两分钟后，Lori又打了过来。  
  
“接电话。”Dixon说。  
  
Rick没有动。Dixon皱起眉毛看他，又低下头，去看桌上那台老式的智能手机，它不断地、细小地颤动着，像一枚炸弹。一分钟后，它停了下来。  
  
“抱歉。”Rick说。  
  
Dixon哼了一声。他抬起头，视线再一次和Rick撞在一起，那双灰蓝色的眼睛像两支离弦的箭矢，专注、沉稳、锋利。Rick情不自禁地把目光挪开了。  
  
电视上的拳赛进入了尾声。拳台上鲜血四溅，观众的欢呼声、倒彩声，和酒吧周围的喧嚣混杂在一起。所以当Dixon忽然又开口，说：“会好起来的。”的时候，Rick还以为自己听错。他扭头去看这个陌生人，Dixon却已经垂下脸，他嘴唇上的痣在灯光里若隐若现。  
  
Rick道：“谢谢。”  
  
十一点时，他回到家里，屋子黑而空洞，像一张怪兽的巨口，Lori没有给他留灯。Rick在沙发上坐下来，他看见自己无名指上的戒指，银色的茧子似的长在那里。他试着去转动它，又停下来。  
  
“会好起来的。”他低声说。然后短促地、自嘲地笑了一声。  
  
再看见Dixon，在三天之后，Rick去县里的修车厂提车。Dixon穿了身灰色的制服，脖子里挂一条红色的旧毛巾，浑身上下脏兮兮的，正坐在地上抽烟。看见Rick，他抬起眉毛，道：“那辆雪佛兰是你的？”Rick望向了角落里那辆银白色的雪佛兰。  
  
“你怎么会在这边？”他问道。Dixon撇了撇嘴，好半天站起来，掐了烟，回答说：“前两天刚找的这个活。”  
  
他摘下了脖子里的那条红毛巾擦手。Rick跟在他后面去里边的办公室，墙上挂了本修理记录。“签字。”Dixon把文件递给他。Rick在最底下签了名。  
  
“我还以为你只是路过。”Rick说。  
  
Dixon道：“一开始是路过。”  
  
他重新把文件挂到了墙上去。他的手指很粗，指腹边有厚厚的老茧，手指甲泛着健康的粉红色。Rick道：“你原来住哪边？”  
  
“巴罗那里，”Dixon说，“靠北。”  
  
Rick道：“那还挺远。”Dixon不置可否，没做声。  
  
他们一起又回到车库里。空调机轰隆隆地转动，地面上像结了一层霜。“晚上你还去酒吧吗？”Rick问道。Dixon说：“也没别的地方去。”一边把手探进口袋里，又摸了支香烟出来。“抽吗？”他问Rick。Rick摇摇头。Dixon把香烟点燃了。  
  
“那晚上见。”Rick说，坐进了车里。他从后视镜里往外看，Dixon叼着烟，慢慢地走到了角落里，挨着墙，又坐下来。他手指尖的香烟燃着火光，橙红色的，在他平淡的眼睛里一点点地跳跃。不知道为什么，Rick突然间就觉得有一些伤感。  
  
“晚上见。”他喃喃说。  
  
Rick晚上没能去到酒吧。局里临时有事，拨了他和Shane去加班。快天亮时，Rick回到家里，Lori已经起床，穿一条粉白色的睡裙，纤柔地坐在沙发里。她深棕色的长发蜷在她的肩膀，当她回头看过来，平和的、温柔的脸，让Rick想起他当年爱上她的原因。  
  
“我做了煎饼。”Lori说。  
  
那个早上，两个月以来的第一次，他们没有再冷战。连Carl都似乎有些吃惊，他谨慎地观察母亲脸上的笑意，在确认无误后放松下来，大声地叙述起他最近在看的一本漫画。Rick没有听懂。但他仍听得很仔细，像要把Carl说的每个单词都刻在耳朵里面。  
  
晚上下班后，Rick去了酒吧。Dixon不在那里，Rick坐到十点半，回了家。Lori还没有睡，她坐在岛台前面，背挺得笔直，紧抿的嘴唇像两片刻薄的刀片。Rick站住了。  
  
“你去了哪里？”Lori问。  
  
Rick道：“什么？”  
  
Lori道：“Shane说你早就下了班。”  
  
她站了起来。很疲惫似的，手撑在岛台的边缘。Rick看向她的手指。细长、白腻，保养得当。她总是这么美。Dixon的手指——就恰好相反。粗糙的皮肤，指甲边缘微微地开裂。他就像一头误闯进城市的野兽——Rick不知道自己为什么会在这个时候想起他。  
  
“我很抱歉。”Rick说。  
  
“我不需要你的抱歉。”Lori说。  
  
那你需要什么？Rick想，你需要什么？  
  
他看着Lori上楼。她粉白色的睡裙风一样消失在拐角。Rick又想起今天早上，想起晨光里Lori温煦的笑脸，有那么一瞬间，他真的以为一切都可以变好。他实在不应该做梦的。  
  
周末时，Shane约了Rick喝酒。“我对不起你，兄弟。”他这样说。Rick怔住了，他花了好一分钟思索，想着Shaen最近又做了什么蠢事。直到Shane说：“Lori问我你去了哪儿，我没有多想。”他才反应过来。  
  
“这和你无关。”Rick说。  
  
但他们还是去了酒吧。灯光铜锈似的铺在空气里，Rick脱了外套，看见Dixon又坐在了吧台那边。他穿一件格子布的衬衫，袖子照旧撕掉了，裤子上的破洞有拳头那么大。当他转过头，朝Rick望过来，灰蓝色的眼睛，泛红的颧骨，短胡须里薄薄的嘴唇和圆圆的痣。他就像是平常生活里一道最不起眼的、又异常突兀的布景。Rick冲他微微地点了点头。  
  
Shane道：“去打台球吗？”  
  
Rick才记起来Shane还在他旁边站着。他看向他的朋友，Shane懒洋洋的，一双手插在裤子口袋里。几个个子高挑的女大学生同他们擦肩而过，打头的一个留了头长长的棕色卷发，冲Shane抛媚眼。Shane舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
“算了吧，我不会打。”Rick说，“你好好玩。”  
  
他看着Shane往那几个女大学生的方向去了。他们围拢在台球桌的两侧，调笑声像装了弹簧似的，在桌面上来回地弹动。Shane总是很清楚该怎么和女人说话。  
  
Dixon也在朝那里看。他的表情很奇怪，像在怀念。Rick坐过去时，Dixon问他：“那是你朋友？”  
  
“对。”Rick道，“Shane。你认识他？”  
  
Dixon摇了摇头。Rick看他一眼，也没追问，问酒保要了一瓶啤酒。电视上又在放一出拳赛，一个蓝裤子，一个红裤子，已行进到末尾。Rick半仰起脸，和Dixon一起静静地看了一会儿，直到蓝裤子被击倒，拳赛结束了。Rick开口道：“那天晚上——我很抱歉。”  
  
Dixon怔了怔。电视里广告响起来，他茫然地问：“什么？”寡淡的眉毛团在了一起，有种出人意表的稚气。像只被突然捉住的猫——Rick按下了这道不合时宜的念头。他解释道：“我说了晚上见，结果没有来。”   
  
Dixon眨了眨眼睛。好半天他挑起眉毛，像是终于弄明白Rick的意思。“啊。”他说。随即转过了头。  
  
Rick握住了手里的酒瓶。他感觉自己的掌心在发热，瓶颈上的水珠沿着他的手腕滚下去。他想问Dixon：你有没有等很久？但这问题又好像没什么意义。于是他也只能闭上嘴巴。  
  
十一点时，Dixon站了起来。“我去抽根烟。”他和Rick说。Rick看着他出门，门梁上挂着的风铃钦零哐啷地响，Dixon的背影结实又孤单。Rick回过头，酒吧里的人已经不多，Shane和那个棕长发的女大学生还在台球桌那边，都已经醉醺醺的，揽在一起，不大得体地亲腻。Rick放下酒瓶，也走了出去。  
  
Dixon正在一根路灯下抽烟。灯光映着他的脸、脖子和胳膊，还有他敞开的领口里一道隐约的伤疤。Rick忽然就想：Lori一定不会喜欢他的。  
  
“干什么？”Dixon问他。Rick耸耸肩，道：“出来透透气。”  
  
Dixon点了点头。他们相对站着，没有人开口。不远处的停车场里响起卡车引擎的噪音，还有喝醉酒的男人胡乱地吹口哨。夜风打着卷从Rick的发梢奔袭过去。  
  
Shane突然从酒吧里夺门而出。“Rick！”他大叫：“Rick！”  
  
那个女大学生已看不见了。Rick不知道发生了什么，但他的朋友踉踉跄跄的，醉到快要摔跤。他叹了口气，过去把Shane扶住了。  
  
“要帮忙吗？”Dixon问。  
  
Rick努力地把Shane的胳膊抬起来，绕在了自己肩膀上。“那谢谢你了。”他感激地说。Dixon嘟哝了一声，掐了烟，过来揽住了Shane的另半边身体，和Rick一块儿把这摊烂泥给送到了车里面。  
  
“我得把他送回家里。”Rick说。  
  
Dixon没作声。但他的眼睛始终停在Rick脸上，于是当Rick犹豫地、用眼光询问他，他很轻微、很短促地点了点头。“那是我的车。”他指了停车场另一边，一辆暗蓝色的旧皮卡停在那里。“我跟在你后边。”  
  
Rick看着他爬进了那辆旧皮卡。灯光亮起来，Rick也钻进车里，发动了引擎。Shane在他的后座打鼾，鼾声一波接一波，把涡轮转动的噪音都盖住。Rick打了转向灯，车开到大路上，后视镜里一辆皮卡慢慢地跟在他后面。


	2. Chapter 2

  
他们花了小半个钟头才把Shane抬回到他的房间里。  
  
Rick从来不知道喝醉酒的人可以这样重。他喘着气，在Shane的床边坐下来，Dixon绕过去给Shane脱鞋子。“你别管他了。”Rick说。Dixon道：“没事。”还是把Shane那双脏球鞋给扒下了。  
  
Shane忽然就惊醒过来。“Rick，我的兄弟，”他睁大了眼睛，两只手在半空里胡乱地挥舞，把Rick的胳膊抓住了。Rick叹一口气，道：“怎么了？”Shane却只是睁着眼睛看他，呆愣愣的，Dixon嗤笑道：“这傻子说胡话呢。”  
  
Rick把胳膊从Shane的手里抽了出来。他朋友手劲并不算大，但还是在Rick的小臂上留下了几道印子。“对、对不起，”Shane结结巴巴地说，“兄弟——Rick——对不起。对不起……”  
  
“嘘，嘘，”Rick说，“没事的。”  
  
Shane又直直地看了他一会儿。好片刻，他眼睛慢慢阖上，嘴巴也张开来，重新打起了鼾。Rick松了口气。  
  
“走吧。”他和Dixon说。  
  
街上静得很。路灯和橡树间隔着站在一起，像一排排的士兵。Rick转过头，Dixon就跟在他后面，两只手插在裤子口袋里，一摇一晃的。Rick道：“今晚多谢你了。”Dixon抬起眼睛看他，微微眯起的、狭长的眼睛，夜色里显得那样警惕、又那样温顺。  
  
“接下来要干嘛？”Dixon问道。  
  
Rick站住了。这是个好问题，他想。他看到手腕上的表，已经是半夜。他该回家了。  
  
“我该回家了。”他如实说。  
  
Dixon点点头。他又从口袋里摸了一根烟出来，叼在嘴里，点燃了。烟头的火光在他的嘴唇边上下地摇摆，微弱地、生机勃勃地。Rick想起两条街外的他的那栋房子。早些年，当他下班晚，Lori会在门口给他留两盏廊灯。它们也是这样摇晃着欢迎他，暖融融的。Rick曾以为这就是他的一辈子。  
  
“或者我们可以再去喝一杯。”Rick说。  
  
Dixon瞥了他一眼。半晌耸耸肩，把嘴里的烟摘了下来。  
  
他们去了Dixon的住处。在郊区，一栋小小的木屋。门前一大片的空地，角落里肆无忌惮地长了野花和杂草，西北边停了辆摩托车。Rick站在门廊，Dixon开了门，几个破破烂烂的纸箱子堆叠在玄关。“我刚搬进来没多久。”Dixon解释说。  
  
Rick跟了他走进去。典型的单身汉风格，乱糟糟的厨房，简略的客厅。一张格子布的沙发挨墙摆着，对面一台电视，Dixon指了沙发和Rick说：“坐吧。”又问他：“喝什么？”  
  
“啤酒就可以。”Rick说。  
  
Dixon从冰箱里拿了一打杂牌子的啤酒。窗外有虫子吱吱地叫，他回头在Rick旁边坐下来，侧脸在灯光里像敷了一层浅金色的粉末。“我只有这个。”他和Rick说。Rick一点儿也不在乎。  
  
他们一直喝到了凌晨两点钟。Rick高估了自己的酒量，没几罐下肚，他已醉醺醺的，连Dixon的脸都好像有了重影，在他眼前慢悠悠地晃动。Rick道：“你别动。”Dixon道：“我没有。”Rick道：“你有。”像个在幼儿园里闹别扭的小孩。Dixon发出了声嗤笑。  
  
“你又乱动了。”Rick说。  
  
Dixon静静地看他。微醺发红的脸，鬓角那里有一点轻微的汗渍。Rick听到他的呼吸声，很轻、很缓，像计算好了似的，一个猎人在等候他的猎物上钩。他想起第一次见到Dixon，酒吧里罐头鱼那么多的人，他一眼就见到这个异乡客，明明那样陌生的相貌，Rick却莫名其妙地觉得熟悉。好像他们很久、很久以前就已经认识。  
  
“你知道吗？”他忍不住说：“我一直觉得你挺眼熟的。”  
  
Dixon道：“是吗？”  
  
他的声音听起来也淡淡的。像香烟的烟气，漂浮在空气里。Rick想伸出手把它捉住。  
  
他问道：“你为什么会来国王县？”  
  
窗外的虫子又在叫了。Dixon转过头，下颔一侧的胡茬稀疏而软，往他的脖颈处断断续续地蔓延，像春天里的一处野草地。  
  
“我来找一个朋友。”他说。  
  
他脸上有种迷离的、恍惚的神情。可又那样快地消逝了，让Rick笃信是他看错。朋友，他想。Dixon也有朋友。他发觉自己竟然有些嫉妒。  
  
但他仍扮做一副不太在意的样子。问：“你找着了？”Dixon犹豫一下，慢慢地点了点头。  
  
“那就好。”Rick说。  
  
他想象Dixon和他的朋友在一起的样子。那样生动的、忠诚的眼睛，那两片薄薄的、沉默的嘴唇。Dixon再也不是Rick一个人的秘密。  
  
“你没事吧？”Dixon问他。  
  
“没事。”Rick说。他在撒谎。也许他真的是喝醉了。他躺下去，沙发上有一股很熟悉的气味，像泥土、青草、雨后的树，像Daryl Dixon。Rick闭上眼睛，渐渐地睡着了。  
  
早上Rick醒过来，天还暗着。窗帘拉下来了，灰扑扑的，一盏灯远远地站在角落。Rick抬起手，把眼睛挡住了。  
  
“Dixon？”他问。  
  
Dixon没有回应他。Rick坐起来，客厅里空荡荡的，几个啤酒罐头散落在地毯里。Rick和这几个罐头对视了好一分钟。  
  
“你在干嘛？”Dixon问他。  
  
Rick吓了一跳。他抬起头，才发现大门不知道什么时候已敞开了，Dixon正站在玄关，照例一头乱糟糟的短发，肩上却多出把灰黑色的、漂亮的弩机，上了弦的箭头锋锐地闪着光。Rick的视线落在了那把弩上。  
  
“你去哪儿了？”Rick问。Dixon抓了抓头发，把那把弩摘下来，往墙边放着靠住了。  
  
“起得早，出去晃一圈。”他说。他走去了厨房喝水，那件青色的旧背心黏在他的身上，大块大块的汗渍把布料洇湿了，Rick看到他的靴子上沾了新鲜的泥土和草——所以沙发上的气味是这样来的。Rick情不自禁地揉了揉鼻子。  
  
“什么时候醒的？”Dixon问他。他的喉结在昏暗的光线里上下地滚动。Rick道：“刚醒不久。”顿了顿，又说：“我也不知道自己怎么就睡过去了——抱歉。”Dixon道：“你酒量确实不行。”Rick尴尬地笑了笑。  
  
他看着Dixon很快把一整杯冷水喝完了。水杯哐地一下，给放下来。旁边的柜台上摆了麦片和牛奶，还有一盘子不知道什么东西，枣红的颜色，像是风干的肉。“吃吗？”Dixon指了盘子问。Rick怀疑地觑了它两眼，Dixon道：“是鹿肉。”  
  
Rick道：“你自己打来的？”他又忍不住看向墙角的那把弩。Dixon简短地嗯了声。  
  
“我从没吃过鹿肉。”Rick坦白说。他觉得有点儿丢脸，因为Dixon就像是学校里最酷的那个小孩，而Rick Grimes连块鹿肉都没尝试过。好在Dixon没有嘲笑他。他只是平静地看过来，脸上又一闪而过那种奇怪的、回忆似的神情。但紧接着他就转过头，受惊的野兽一样，把他的脸重新藏到了阴影里。Rick就没法再观察他。  
  
屋子里又静下来。Rick道：“我得走了。”  
  
Dixon送了Rick出门。他站在屋前的门廊上，双手环胸，肩膀微微地前倾，想要把整个人蜷起来。Rick坐进车里，皮椅散发的味道酸而沉闷，他摇下车窗，Dixon的视线和他撞在一起，Rick道：“我走了。”  
  
Dixon道：“嗯。”  
  
Rick又道：“昨晚多谢你。”Dixon耸了耸肩。  
  
Rick发动了引擎。车子缓缓地拐弯，Dixon站在原地，后视镜里越来越小、越来越小，直到变成一粒细细的黑点，被乔治亚茂盛的树荫遮住。Rick打开了收音机，电台里在放一首老歌，歌词隐隐约约的，Rick记起在高中舞会的时候放过。他和Lori就是在舞会的时候认识——高二，Lori刚刚转学过来。Rick还记得她穿的那条浅紫色的长裙，细窄的腰身，她跳舞时像一朵摇曳的紫罗兰。Rick叹一口气，把收音机关掉了。  
  
礼拜三的中午，隔壁福尔托县的治安官给Rick挂了个电话。“你们县有个人在我们这儿，”他粗声粗气地说话，声音磨了砂似的叫人难受，“说认识你。叫Daryl Dixon。”  
  
Rick开了车赶过去。福尔托警察局的副警长，一个叫Hanna的中年女人，候在门口等他。Rick和她握了手。前两年，他们一块儿办过桩贩毒的案子，过程有点曲折，但成果喜人，因此也颇有了点交情。Hanna领了他往里走，Rick问：“Dixon犯了什么事？”  
  
“打了个人。”Hanna说。  
  
Rick怔了怔。“打人？”他问道。Hanna点点头。“我们这儿的一个居民，”她说，“Ed Peletier。脸都给打肿了。”  
  
但Rick实在不觉得Dixon是那种会无缘无故和人斗殴的性格。“你们和他谈过了吗？”他问。Hanna道：“当然。不然怎么联系你。”  
  
他们上到了二楼。先去和治安官打了声招呼，又往东走。最里边是两间审讯室，Dixon就坐在右手边那个房间里。他穿一件脏兮兮的白背心，灰色的工装裤，裸露在外边的胳膊上有许多污渍、和几条浅浅的、细小的血痕。Rick皱起了眉毛。  
  
Hanna却忽然说：“别苛责他。”  
  
“什么？”Rick没听清楚。Hanna道：“Peletier——我们这儿都知道他。出了名的打老婆。偏偏又没什么确实证据。你朋友，”她拿了钥匙，“也算是给我们出了口气。”  
  
她过去把门打开了。Dixon听见响动，站了起来。看到Rick的那一刹那，他似乎是有些羞愧，别过了脸，耳廓也变红了。Rick不由想，他怎么可能会苛责他。  
  
“多谢你们通知我。”他和Hanna说。Hanna道：“没事。但也别再犯了。”  
  
Dixon低低地嘟哝了一声。Rick又和Hanna道谢几句，约了改天拜访，和Dixon一起下了楼。Dixon落后他半步，颧骨和耳朵还在微微地发红，偏偏眉毛又紧蹙在一块，赌气似的。一直到坐进了Rick的车里，他还沉默着，扭头看窗外。Rick差点以为自己正和Carl坐在一起。  
  
“到底怎么回事？”他轻声问，觉得自己像在安抚一只受伤的动物。Dixon从鼻子里哼了声，胸口鼓起又落下，但渐渐地眉毛还是松开了。他回过头，飞快地瞥了Rick一眼。目光又垂落下去。  
  
“本来来这边有活。”他说，“一辆福特。引擎坏掉了。”  
  
Rick点点头。他打开转向灯，车拐进主干道里，风从半开的窗户里涌进来。“然后呢？”他问。Dixon撇了撇嘴。  
  
“Daryl Dixon。”Rick加重了点声音。  
  
Dixon举起了手。“我就正好撞见他，行不行？”他烦躁地说，“Ca——他老婆和他在一起。就在街上。周围都是人——他居然还揪了她衣服要打她。我根本就没多想。”  
  
他气呼呼的，脑袋又别过去，脚也示威似的抬起来，架到了前边的盖板上。Rick忽然就有些想笑。  
  
“我不是在怪你。”他柔声说。Dixon咬住了下唇。  
  
路口处的红灯亮了起来。Rick踩了刹车，视线落到Dixon的身上。他的背心很窄，背上那几道陈年的旧疤就变得很明显，从衣服的边角处嚣张地探出去。Rick胸口的那股笑意登时又消散了。  
  
“我不会说你做了一件正确的事。”他说，“但我明白你动手的原因。”  
  
风吹过Dixon凌乱的短发。他低下头，表情柔和下来。  
  
“我想去瞧瞧她。”他说。  
  
Rick诧异地看他。Dixon也同他对视，灰蓝色的眼睛严肃、郑重。Rick觉得他的心像被一把锤子砸中了。  
  
“好，”他说，“让我给Hanna打个电话。”


	3. Chapter 3

Hanna领着他们去了近郊的一栋二层楼房。  
  
“她丈夫还在医院。”她警告说，“让我先去和她谈谈。”  
  
Dixon落后Rick半步站着。他手插在口袋里，咬着下嘴唇，没做声。但他的视线落在Rick身上，像是在期待Rick替他回应、替他做决定——那样的训练有素，让Rick心头又泛起那股莫名其妙的、熟悉的错觉。  
  
“当然，”他回答说，“我们只是想和她道个歉。”  
  
Hanna点点头。她走过去敲了门，一个女人很快过来，把门打开了。她留一头灰白色的短发，形容纤瘦，穿一件高领的、长袖的T恤，把她身上的肌肤全覆盖住。Rick很清楚那意味着什么。  
  
他飞快地瞥了Dixon一眼。Dixon把嘴唇咬得更紧，眉头也皱起来。像一条流浪的狗——刚昂起头，就被人踩了两脚。Rick心里不由一软。  
  
“没事的。”他安慰说。  
  
Dixon垂下头，咕哝了一句。声音太轻，Rick没听清楚。但他原本攥起的拳头松开了，于是Rick也感到一点欣慰。  
  
“你有打算和她说点什么？”他问。  
  
Dixon怔了怔。好一会，他摇摇头，道：“只是想看一看。”他的眼神微微地飘忽，投过去，又收回来，像是不能把目光在那边停留太久。Rick想了想，还是伸手过去，轻轻地把Dixon的胳膊按住了。  
  
Dixon身体一僵。一张弓一样，刹那间就绷直。好在Rick早预料到他这样的反应。他轻声道：“嘿。”他的手指稍微地用力，捏了捏Dixon的胳膊。Dixon的皮肤在他的掌心里热得像着火。  
  
“没事的。”他又说了一遍。  
  
Dixon没有把手抽出去。  
  
“你需要我去和她说几句吗？”Rick问，“就道个歉。”  
  
Dixon耸了耸肩。他们站在一起，远远地看那边的门口，Peletier神情平静，一个小姑娘从她背后探头出来，大大的眼睛，脸颊上全是雀斑。Hanna笑着和她打了招呼。  
  
“Sophia。”Dixon说。  
  
Rick看了看他。Dixon解释道：“我听见他们这样叫她……”他望向那个小女孩，灰蓝色的眼睛雾蒙蒙的。Rick想起那天晚上，他坐在吧台边，看Dixon从门口出去。宽阔的肩膀向下塌陷，他看上去是那样孤独。  
  
Rick还是过去和Peletier道了歉。她接受了，并还给Rick一个温柔的、虚弱的微笑。那小女孩仰着脸望他，水汪汪的眼睛，天真、疑惑。Rick记起Carl。他们都是一样的年纪。  
  
再开车回去，已经临近傍晚。Dixon一如既往地安静，歪着头，看向车窗外。成片成片的、郁郁葱葱的树林，树叶映着暗红色的太阳光，风里前后左右地摇动，像在燃烧。几只鸟扑拉拉地扇动翅膀，从车旁边飞过去，它们的羽毛馥郁而优美。Rick心里忽而有种前所未有的平静。  
  
“Hanna答应了会多看顾她。”他说，“你不用担心。”  
  
Dixon嗯了声。他的侧脸陷在背光的阴影里，嘴唇上的痣愈发的突出。“她说了些什么？”他问Rick。Rick道：“没什么紧要的。谢了你为她出头。”  
  
Dixon撇了撇嘴。Rick明白他的意思：她应该为自己出头。但不是所有人都能够有那样的勇气。  
  
他的眼睛又不由自主地落在Dxion裸露出的颈背。那些从布料里冒出尖的伤疤——“她还没有准备好。”他轻声说。  
  
Dixon沉默下来。良久，他说：“她会准备好的。”语气坚硬、笃定。Rick想问他：你怎么知道？但Dixon阖上眼睛，显然不打算继续这个话题。Rick乖觉地闭了嘴。  
  
当Dixon的那栋小屋遥遥在望，天已黑了。Rick拐进车道，Dixon解下安全带，下了车。他往前走了两步，又停下来，顿了顿，回过头说：“今天多谢你。”屋前的一盏小灯笼着他，他身体上像多了一层橘色的光圈。Rick道：“没事。”Dixon道：“我本来没想……”Rick打断他，道：“没事。”  
  
Dixon定定地看他。好半晌，他说：“那好吧。”转身走进了木屋。  
  
Rick一路开回了家。停完车，已经快九点钟。客厅里的灯还亮着，Lori站在厨房里，在收拾岛台。她穿一件粉色的衬衫，白色紧身的牛仔裤，她的腿修长而健美。Rick道：“还没睡？”Lori没答他。Rick站住了。  
  
“你到哪里去了？”Lori问他。  
  
她的声音冷冰冰的。Rick以为自己会觉得不快，但没有。他竟然已很习惯Lori这样的态度了。  
  
“去了福尔托。”他简单地说，“有个朋友在那边的警局。得去把他保出来。”  
  
Lori点点头。“你还有这样的朋友。”她刻薄地说。Rick想反驳，想告诉她：Dixon只是见义勇为。但这不是重点。  
  
“你还记得今天是什么日子吗？”Lori问。  
  
Rick皱了皱眉头。Lori笑起来，眼角挤出几道嘲讽的褶子。“今天是我母亲的生日。”她说，“你答应过，今天会陪我和Carl回去——你答应过的，Rick。”  
  
她垂下头，长长的卷发从她耳边滑落，露出她线条温柔的脖颈。Rick心头一滞，感到一阵难言的内疚。  
  
“抱歉。”他真诚地说，“Lori——我，我很抱歉。”  
  
他往前走了几步，试图伸手拥抱她。但Lori往旁边退开了。  
  
“你知道吗？”她重新抬起头。她指摘的眼神像一条鞭子，抽在Rick的肋骨边缘。她说：“我甚至在想，你还在乎我吗？”  
  
他当然还在乎她。她是他的妻子——她是他孩子的母亲。Rick站在那里，喉头一阵发紧。Lori看向他，片刻移开眼睛，抬起手，将头发别到耳朵后边。  
  
“你变了。”她说。  
  
“我没有。”Rick疲倦地说。但也许是的，他变了；他只是不知道这种变化究竟是从何时开始。他还记得曾经有关Lori的一切，记得那种爱上她的感觉。记得她温暖的、印在他脸颊上的吻。他不明白事情为什么会走到这一步。  
  
是他没有给予她足够的关心？是他工作太长、太久，忽略掉她的感受？还是他总是太沉默，而她又那样地渴望交流，于是他慢慢只能变成一尊没用的泥雕木偶。  
  
Rick忽然又想起Dixon。想起Dixon紧抿住的嘴，他看向Rick时那种毫无保留的信任。他们就根本不用交谈；只是互相看上一眼，点一点头。Rick好像就能够明白Dixon在想些什么。  
  
Lori转身上了楼。Rick站在原地，看着她消瘦的背影。到楼梯口时，她又停住，Rick听见她说：“你不再是我爱上的那个人了。”声音轻而缓，但依旧好似一把尖锐的匕首，插进Rick的心里。  
  
你不再爱我了吗？他想大声地质问她。可话到喉咙口，Rick又哽住。他意识到，自己并没有资格去诘问这种问题。  
  
他关了客厅里的灯。偌大的一块地方，安静得像坟墓。Rick又站了一会，终于再也无法忍受，抓起钥匙，出了门。  
  
他开车去了Dixon的那栋木屋。很晚了，屋子里暗沉沉的，门廊下的那盏灯却还亮着。Rick站在台阶上，看几只虫子绕着灯飞舞，细小的翅膀发出嗡嗡的响声。他伸出手，指关节轻轻地扣了扣灯表面的玻璃。滚烫滚烫的，Rick倒吸了口气。  
  
Dixon从里边拉开了门。他挑着眉毛，很惊讶似的，好像Rick忽然变作了一只怪物。“你怎么在这里？”他问。他的嗓音低而沙哑，Rick知道是自己把他吵醒。他羞愧地笑了笑。  
  
“我不知道该去哪里。”他承认说。  
  
他回头在台阶上坐下了。小院子里脏而杂乱，角落里还停着那辆嚣张的摩托。他听见Dixon的脚步声，轻轻地，缓缓地，在他旁边站定。Rick抬起头，Dixon居高临下地同他对视，昏沉的灯光在他瞳孔里闪亮亮的。  
  
Rick问他：“你觉得人会变吗？”  
  
Dixon抓抓头发，在他旁边坐了下来。木台阶嘎吱一声，Dixon的腿和Rick的挨在了一起。“会的。”他回答说。Rick道：“是啊。”  
  
他们静静地坐在一起。夜幕黑极了，只有几颗星子挂在天边和树梢。草丛里虫豸细细地叫着，一朵花在风里摇摆。Rick烦闷的心慢慢又平定下来。  
  
“她总说我变了。”他低声道，“但她自己又何尝不是？”  
  
她不再会看着他笑了。她不再等他下班回家了。她不再听他工作上的琐事，把话题全变成她自己。她开始把一切的责任全都推到Rick的身上。  
  
“你有谈过对象吗？”Rick看向Dixon。Dixon的手指扣在他裤子的洞眼里，扯动一阵，摇摇头。Rick道：“那挺好。维持一段关系——”  
  
太难了。  
  
他没有说完。但Dixon显然听懂了，他嗤了一声，柔柔地，像在给Rick安慰。Rick突然感觉眼眶一阵酸涩。他连忙转过头，抬手揉了揉眼。他可不能在Dixon面前哭出来。  
  
第二天，Rick又醒得很早。天蒙蒙亮，他睁开眼睛，沙发在他身底下吱呀吱呀地响。一条薄毯半挂在他小腿，Rick坐起来，捡起毯子，把它规规矩矩地折好，和枕头一起叠到沙发的角落里。Dixon从卧室里出来，他穿一件松垮垮的无袖衫，底下一条破洞牛仔裤，裤脚给塞到了靴子里。Rick道：“早上好。”  
  
“早。”Dixon说。他打量了Rick两眼，转头把挨着墙的那把弩机抓起来，挂到了背上。Rick看着他动作，他胳膊和肩颈的肌肉流畅地滑动，漂亮而凶悍。“你去打猎？”Rick问。Dixon道：“对。”他开了门，踟蹰一下，又回过头。“一起去吗？”他问Rick。Rick诧异地反手指向自己。  
  
“我？”他问。他不会打猎。Dixon耸耸肩。  
  
“对心情好。”他这样说。然后也没等Rick回答，掉头出了门。Rick看见他耳廓微微地红起来，不好意思似的。Rick发现他真的很容易害臊。  
  
他连忙跟了上去。


	4. Chapter 4

打猎比Rick想象中还要艰难。  
  
他太笨重了。他所有的脚步都像灌了铅，把地上的枯枝败叶踩得咔吱乱响。有那么两次，他还险些被凸起的树根绊倒——而Dixon就仿佛一阵风，行动得那样轻松、写意，连树枝上新生的嫩叶都在为他伴奏。  
  
Rick忍不住地感觉窘迫，尤其在第三次惊跑走一只松鸡以后。他红着脸，向Dixon致歉，道：“我不该来的。”  
  
Dixon却只说：“你只是初学。会好的。”  
  
他给Rick教了点窍门。譬如如何分辨松鼠的爪印、怎样通过树皮来判断方向。到中午时分，他们终于打到了一头牡鹿。 它不算高大，但深棕色的皮毛依旧光滑、柔顺，树杈似的鹿角繁复着往上延伸，指向天空。Dixon的弩箭射中它的头颅，鲜血溅出来，它喉咙里发出一声凄厉的哀鸣。当它倒下，轰隆一声，地面都仿佛和它一起颤动，无数的腐叶和石子在它的蹄子下散开。Dixon在它头颅边跪坐下去，搂住它的脖颈，把它的眼睛阖上了。  
  
Rick敬畏地看着它。看着Dixon——他的弩还背在背后，汗水顺着他的发鬓流下去，鼓胀的肌肉、油亮的皮肤，让他看起来像是一尊狩猎的神祇。直到Dixon抬起头看他，道：“别傻站着。”Rick才回过神来。  
  
他帮着Dixon把鹿一路拖回到森林的边缘，装上了皮卡车。再开回木屋，已近两点，Dixon跳下车，去屋子里取了斧头、刀和水桶，衣服也换了，手上罩了两个皮手套，胸前系了围裙。就像是电视里的那种杀人狂——Rick想着，笑了出来。  
  
“你笑什么？”Dixon没好气地问他。Rick道，“要我帮忙吗？”  
  
Dixon摇摇头。“算了吧。”他搬了把凳子坐下来，手按在鹿的脖颈，捏了两把，随即抬起头，对Rick说：“你确定要看？”  
  
Rick道：“我是警察。”但处理凶案、和看人屠宰动物确实是两回事。他走远了一些，在台阶上坐下来，Dixon眯起眼睛觑他，好半晌说：“随便你。”回头手起刀落，一阵皮肉分割的闷响，牡鹿的胸腹被他剖开了。  
  
血和内脏泼墨似的涌出来。但出奇的是，Rick并不觉得恶心。也许是因为Dixon的动作太自然——他平静的表情，专注的眼神，手指间转动着的、流畅的刀锋，让这片小小的屠宰场显出种异样的安宁。  
  
几个冰桶很快就被装满了。血泊里还残余些杂碎，皮卡上摊着鹿皮。Dixon站起来，他脚边是那颗牡鹿的头，它安详地闭着眼睛。Rick问：“这个怎么处理？”他见过许多拿鹿头做标本的。Dixon却说：“还能干吗？埋了。”  
  
他把冰桶拎进屋，装了冰箱。不一会出来，卸了围裙，手套还戴着，但已经清洗干净。Rick跟在他后面，鸭子宝宝一样，看Dixon在附近的林地里挖了个坑，把鹿头埋进去。泥土和草叶雨似的落下，把一切又填平了。  
  
一只黄雀在他们头顶啾啾地叫了两声。Rick转过脸，Dixon还垂着头，斑驳的太阳光落在他的眼睫毛上，颤巍巍的。几滴汗沾在他的下颔和脖颈，他身上散发出木屑、鲜血、和杂草的味道。那样野蛮——又那样真实。  
  
“谢谢。”Rick说。  
  
Dixon看看他，忽而伸出手，带一点笨拙地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
  
到傍晚时，院落被清理干净了。Dixon坐在台阶上抽烟，Rick在边上躺着，汗黏着他的衬衫，累得慌。天边云层层地翻涌，火烧一样，明天又是个晴天。Rick闭上眼睛，深吸了口气。  
  
“你不回去吗？”Dixon问他。  
  
Rick没做声。Dixon也不催促，香烟在他手指里一晃一晃的。不知道怎么的，Rick想起福尔托县里那个叫Peletier的女人。想起她疲倦的、逆来顺受的笑脸，和她膝盖边那个模样乖巧的女儿。他告诉Dixon：“她还没有准备好。”因为离开是需要勇气的。而他们都还陷在一场漫长的漩涡里面。  
  
Dixon又抽了口烟。他的嘴唇很薄，血色也浅，烟气从他唇齿间窜出去，白茫茫的，消失在金红色的夕阳里。Rick坐了起来。  
  
“我还没有准备好。”他说。  
  
Dixon看了看他。平静的，不带一点多余的情绪。Shane就和他不一样。Rick无法想象把这些事情说给Shane听。  
  
“你不用准备什么。”Dixon说，“如果你还——”  
  
是啊，Rick想，如果我还爱她。  
  
他最后还是决定回去。离开时，Dixon说：“我会做一点肉干，到时候你来拿。”Rick答应了。他开车往回走，后视镜里Dixon又在台阶上坐下来，背心一角在风里猎猎地翻滚。Rick意识到，Dixon在目送他远去——忽然间，他心底涌起一股不舍。他想停车，想掉头回去，想重新和Dixon坐在一起。Rick已很久没有过这样强烈的冲动了。  
  
再到家时，已经过去六点。Carl正坐在厨房岛台写作业，桌子上摊了一本乔治·奥威尔的《动物农庄》。听见门口动静，他立刻转过头，眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴角也咧开来，笑道：“爸爸！”Rick忙紧走两步，搂住他肩膀，往他头顶心亲了一口。  
  
“晚上好，伙计。”他轻柔地说，“妈妈呢？”  
  
“妈妈在楼上，”Carl说，“她以为你今天不会回来。”  
  
他仰着头，那双蓝眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Rick，Rick能从他的瞳孔里看见自己细小的倒影。蜷曲的卷发，胡茬拉渣的脸，略显瘦削的身体。Lori总觉得他不够强壮；“警察是一份危险的工作，Rick。”她会这样说。但她忘记Rick有多尊重这个职业。  
  
他摸了摸Carl的脑袋。“抱歉，”他说，“这段时间太忙了。”  
  
Carl摇摇头。他挨着Rick坐着，身上宽大的衣服把他遮住，像一座布织的堡垒。“爸爸。”他轻声叫。Rick说：“怎么？”Carl问：“你和妈妈要离婚了吗？”  
  
墙上钟表哒地一响，六点半了。Rick闭了闭眼，花了半分钟思考是否该告诉Carl实情。然后他看见Carl的脸，小小的，却那么庄重。他叹了口气。  
  
“我不知道，Carl，”他说，“你想要我们离婚吗？”  
  
Carl给了他一个“你在开玩笑吗？”的表情。  
  
“当然不了，”他说，“但我更想要你们开心。”  
  
有那么一瞬间，他看起来不再是一个十一岁的孩子。他像是已经长大，已经能够帮助Rick承担起这个家庭。Rick眼底一酸，差点要落下眼泪。他最近实在是多愁善感得过了头。  
  
他紧紧地把他的儿子抱住了。“我爱你，伙计。”他低声说。Carl道，“我也爱你。”  
  
Lori下了楼来。“你们在做什么？”她问。Carl扁扁嘴，从Rick的怀里挣脱了。  
  
他们一起吃了顿晚饭。Lori说了两句琐事，问了Carl学校里的状况，Rick很认真地听。饭后Carl上了楼，Rick洗好碗，Lori坐在客厅沙发上，远远地看他。“你昨晚去了哪里？”她问。Rick道，“在朋友那边睡了一晚。”  
  
“那个需要你去保释的朋友吗？”Lori说。  
  
Rick不喜欢她的这种语气。“他是个很好的人。”他说。Lori不屑地笑了笑。  
  
Rick拧紧了水龙头。他把碗碟倒置在篮子里，擦干手，转过身来。Lori还望着他，半皱的眉毛，绷紧的下巴，她用那种评头论足的眼神把Rick笼罩住。像个密闭的水泡——Rick胸口发紧，再一次感觉窒息。  
  
“我以为你不会在乎我去了哪里。”他说。  
  
Lori道：“我得给Carl一个答案。”  
  
她的声音寒风似的冷酷。Rick点了点头。  
  
Lori站了起来。她的身姿还是那样的娇柔，她的相貌还是那样的妩媚。Rick转开眼，不再看她。  
  
他又去了Dixon那里。晚上十点钟，夜幕低垂，星光黯淡。Dixon没有关大门，明亮的白炽灯光从门缝里水银似的往外淌，一直流下台阶，堆积在Rick脚底，像是在等他踩上去。Rick把门推开了。  
  
Dixon正坐在沙发上看电视。一出好几年前的电视剧，模糊的画面，人头攒动。他看向Rick，盘着腿，身上还是下午时那件破破烂烂的背心。好像Rick从来没有从这里离开过。  
  
“你怎么又来？”Dixon问。  
  
Rick说：“来看看你那个肉干做好了没有。”  
  
Dixon嗤了一声。嘲笑Rick一样——Rick不乐意了，道：“那你怎么门都没有关？”Dixon道：“我通通风，行不行？”  
  
Rick愕然。随即笑了起来。  
  
他们又喝了很久的酒。还是之前的那个杂牌子，灌在喉咙里比醋好不了多少，但Rick依旧喝醉了。等他再睁眼，已是清早，淡白色的日光落在斑驳的木地板上面，上下地起伏。Dixon就睡在这片日光里。他歪靠着沙发，手抱住了个旧枕头，朝向Rick的半张脸汗津津、红通通的，Rick能清晰看见他脸颊上一根根的胡须。还有他的眼睫毛——短短的、细细的，垂盖在眼睛下轻微地发颤。让他显出一种出人意表的脆弱。  
  
Rick坐了起来。沙发弹动两下，把Dixon惊醒了。他哀鸣一声，抬手遮住了脸，好半晌问：“几点了？”Rick看了看钟，说：“五点半。”Dixon的喉咙里就又发出了声小猫叫似的呻吟。  
  
Rick好笑地看他。想了想，问：“咖啡？”Dixon的手更重地按住眼睛，良久举起来，指向厨房，道：“第一个柜子里。”  
  
Rick从柜子里找到了一盒快要过期的速溶咖啡。他烧了水，找了两个瞧上去还算干净的杯子，冲了咖啡。甜腻腻的香气飘荡在空气里，Rick鼻头耸动，回过头，Dixon已爬起来，行尸走肉似的摸进了厨房。“小心烫。”Rick说。但Dixon还是一口气把咖啡喝掉了大半杯。  
  
“你这样对喉咙不好。”Rick说。Dixon斜睨了他一眼。Rick只好转变话题。  
  
“早饭呢？”他问。  
  
他们一块儿分吃了碗干麦片。没什么味道，全靠咖啡冲下去。等洗好碗，已过六点，Rick要出发去上早班。走到院子里，他忽而又停住，犹豫片刻，转身问Dixon道：“我晚上还能来吗？”Dixon懒洋洋地靠在门廊上看他，手里捏着烟，问：“干嘛？”Rick道：“我不能睡在Shane那里。他会笑话我的。”  
  
他没有做更多的解释。Dixon也没有追问。不远处的天慢慢亮起，树梢上虫鸣鸟叫，又是新的一天。Dixon别过脸，把烟扔进了垃圾桶。  
  
“行吧，”他说，“但你得带上自个儿的牙刷和牙膏。我这儿的备用都给你用完了。”  
  
Rick不好意思地笑了笑。“当然，”他许诺说，“当然。”  



	5. Chapter 5

Rick觉得自己好像回到了当初读警校时候。  
  
他又有了一个舍友——尽管Dixon是睡在卧室里，而他是借宿在客厅的沙发上。他们会一块儿喝酒，看一两集电视，或是很糟糕的足球比赛。早上，如果Rick没有轮班，就会和Dixon一起去打猎。他自觉他的打猎技巧颇有提高：起码他已经会提防草丛里那些隐埋着的树根。他有连续三回没有给绊摔跤了。  
  
他还是会回家陪Carl吃晚饭。有时候，他尝试着和Lori交流——但她总是冷冰冰的，好像让Rick坐在她身边已是一种施舍。Rick渐渐就没了兴致。  
  
周五时，Carl问他：“我可以和你一块儿去打猎吗？”Rick偶尔会提起他在树林里的一些成就。Lori不喜欢听这些事儿，血淋淋的，不符合她的品味。Carl则恰相反；他总有种很特别的个人英雄主义情结。  
  
“这得问你妈妈。”Rick说。  
  
Carl立刻恳求似的望向Lori。“我可以吗，妈妈？”他的眼睛是两块明亮的、璀璨的宝石，Lori没有办法拒绝他。  
  
“你得保证安全。”她说。Rick答应了。  
  
Rick载了Carl去Dixon的那栋小屋。Dixon坐在台阶上，远远地看着Carl从车上跳下去，他拿烟的手指有一瞬间的颤抖。“这是Carl。”Rick和他介绍说。Dixon嘟哝两句，往栏杆上按掉了烟，点了点头。  
  
他拨了卧室给Carl。两个大男人横躺在沙发里，看了大半宿的电视，迷迷糊糊地睡了。Rick第二天醒过来，Carl已经起床，正坐在厨房那里，看Dixon煎培根。一杯牛奶给他握在手里——Rick都不知道Dixon的冰箱里还有牛奶这种存货。  
  
“爸爸！”Carl快活地喊他。“Daryl说会教我用弩！”  
  
Rick看了Dixon一眼。Dixon微微地耸耸肩，示意没事。Rick就坐下来，拿手指擦掉儿子嘴角的一点奶渍，笑道：“那你可得用点心。”  
  
他们开了Dixon的皮卡往森林里去。Dixon说：“也许会晚。”因此几人又打包了露营用的帐篷，还有些换洗用品。Carl很少有这种野外过夜的机会，他愈发地激动，弹簧似的，压根就坐不住。Rick呵斥了他几次，他还是扒着Dixon的座位，探头探脑的，不停地问：“还有多久？”或者，“你怎么会和爸爸认识？”嗡嗡嗡的。Rick和Dixon道歉，说：“他太兴奋了。”Dixon却说：“小孩子，挺好的。”  
  
Rick没想到Dixon会是喜欢小孩的那种类型。他看向Dixon微光里粗糙的侧脸，有心想调笑他两句，又怕Dixon脸皮薄，不高兴，就把到嘴的话又按下。好在Carl终于是歇息下来——车上到底颠簸，路途又长，他还是累了，挨着Rick休息。等到了露营点，Carl依旧恹恹的，一直到Rick和Dixon合力将帐篷搭好，又清扫出块空地，小朋友才又重新振作起来。  
  
“要打猎了吗？”他问。  
  
Dixon就教他分辨地上动物的脚印。Rick落在他们后面，看前边一大一小凑在一起的两颗脑袋，树顶上的阳光细细碎碎地落在他们的肩膀和后背。他想起Carl很小的时候，他会牵着Carl的手，在周围的居民区散步。安静的街道，淡蓝色的天，Carl的小手在他掌心里干燥、温热。他已很久没有和Carl在一起散步过了。  
  
到中午时，他们发现了一头落单的野山猪。它体型不大，看起来还是只幼崽，闷着头在树丛里来回地闯。Dixon握紧了弩，紧跟在它后面，Carl也不甘示弱，磕磕绊绊的，却居然也跟上去了，反倒是Rick一个人吊在最后。等他终于赶上去，野猪已被围到一条河边，Dixon站在它右首，抬着弩，Carl小心翼翼地藏在Dixon旁边的影子里。两个女人和他们隔河站着，一个稍矮，金色的长发扎了个马尾，看上去才不过十五六岁。另一个高一些，留一头棕色的短发，戴了顶牛仔帽，手里端着把猎枪。Rick深吸了口气。  
  
“Carl。”他轻声道。Carl看向他，叫道：“爸爸！”奔了过来，给Rick一把圈住了。“怎么回事？”Rick问。Carl立刻告状说：“她们要抢我们的猪。”  
  
“什么你们的猪？”那高个子女人道：“明明是我们先看到的。”  
  
Dixon嗤了一声。他什么话也不说，但脸上明明白白地写了：“放屁。”那女人登时对他怒目而视，枪也举起来，和Dixon的弩箭对了个正着。Rick不由感到一阵头痛。  
  
“Daryl。”他叫道。  
  
Dixon的动作顿了顿。好一会，他转头朝Rick看过来，Rick的视线和他撞到一起，忽而一怔，才意识到：这还是他第一次叫Dixon的名字。Dixon——Daryl——突然之间，他们好像又更亲密一层。  
  
“Daryl。”他又叫了一遍。  
  
Daryl垂下了手。那高个子女人犹豫片刻，也把手里的枪按下了。但当她向Rick看过来，依旧不太客气，扬起了下巴问Rick说：“你是谁？”像只高傲的雌豹。Rick报了自己的名字。  
  
“听着，”他和气地说，“我们确实花了大力气追逐它——这还是我儿子第一次打猎。”他更用力地搂了搂Carl的肩膀。高个子女人脸上的神情渐渐柔和下来。  
  
“这也是Beth第一次和我一块儿打猎。”她说。她旁边那个金发的小姑娘抿嘴笑了笑，仿佛朵娇柔的百合花。Rick冲她点了点头。  
  
他说：“我们绝对无意冒犯你们。如果可以，我希望我们能友好地解决这件小事。”  
  
那高个子女人皱了皱脸。“你那朋友可谈不上‘友好’。”她又朝着Daryl瞪了一眼。Daryl抗议道：“我可一句话都没有说，女士！”  
  
“Maggie！”Beth道。  
  
“不如这样，”Rick说，“这次的猎物，我们一人一半。”他望向Daryl，Daryl微微地点头，忽然闪电般出手，弩机一抬，箭矢刷一下就射中了那头来回踱步的小猪。它惨嚎一声，四蹄刨地，但没冲两步，就轰隆一声摔倒了。鲜血汨汨地从它脑袋的伤口里流出来。  
  
“嘿！”Maggie叫道。  
  
“怎么样？”Rick问，“一半一半？”  
  
Maggie眯起眼睛看他。好半晌，她挫败地叹息一声，举起手道：“好吧！”Rick笑起来，道：“多谢。”又问：“你们有营地吗？我和Daryl可以帮你们把它抬回去。”他看向那头倒地的野猪，Daryl已经走过去，踩着它的脑袋，在拔箭矢。Carl惊叹地缩在他的背后。  
  
“我们就住在附近。”Beth说。  
  
Maggie睁大了眼睛瞧她。Beth不明所以，道：“怎么了？”被她姐姐翻了个大大的白眼。  
  
但Maggie还是领着他们回了住处。那是栋两层高的房子，面积颇广，绿色的屋顶、刷得雪白的墙壁，不远处还有座高高的谷仓。“这一片儿都是我们的。”Maggie骄傲地宣布。Carl则一眼瞧见了附近的马厩，三匹棕色的大马正温驯地在里边嚼用草料。“你会骑马吗？”Beth笑着问他。Carl有点儿害臊地摇了摇头。  
  
“我教你？”Beth又说。Carl的眼睛亮起来，问：“真的吗？”Beth笑道：“当然啦！”领着Carl去了马厩。Rick看了两眼，收回视线，和Daryl一起合力把野猪拖到了旁边的一块空地上。一个须发皆白的老头出现在门口，Maggie喊道：“爸爸！”那老头慢悠悠地走过来。Rick和他握了握手。  
  
“了不起的猎物。”老头说。他身形颇高大，有种威严、冷静的架势。“叫我Hershel就可以。”他补充说。  
  
Daryl屠宰了这头小猪。Hershel和Rick候在旁边，偶尔打打下手。Maggie进了屋去，不一会又和一个中年女人一块儿端了茶水出来，她叫做Annette，是Hershel的妻子。快四点时，野猪终于处理完毕，Hershel又请了他们进里屋休息、喝茶。Rick坐在窗边，罩了碎花布的沙发软绵绵的，Carl愉快的笑声顺着窗户缝隙飘进来，Shawn——Greene家的二儿子——正牵了匹马，让Carl坐在上边。Beth叫道：“就是这样，身体再往前倾——”  
  
“你们得留下来吃晚饭。”Hershel说，“Annette很擅长料理猪肉。”  
  
他没有给Rick任何婉拒的机会。到七点时，晚餐上桌，沙拉、土豆泥、蒜香面包；还有两大盘焦红色的烤猪肘，香气浓郁到叫人晕眩。Hershel念了祷词，话音落下，Daryl已经埋头在盘子里，风卷残云似的，连Rick给他递沙拉都没理会。Hershel笑出了声来。  
  
“不错，不错，”他点头赞许，又嘱咐妻子：“再给他盛一点。”  
  
最后一顿饭吃到了要快十点钟。Carl早就头一点一点的，让Annette指挥着给抱到了楼上的客房里。Rick不大好意思：他明白Hershel是打算叫他们留宿。但他也确实不好再带了Carl在夜幕里长途跋涉；到了晚上，森林里总归没那么安全。  
  
“我让Maggie给你们找张床垫，”Hershel说，“就打个地铺吧，也就一晚上。”  
  
Rick道了谢。又帮着Maggie往地板上铺了垫子和被褥，Carl蜷在旁边的床铺里，睡得很香。Rick看了他一会，下了楼，Daryl正坐在门口的台阶上，又在抽烟。田野里静极了，连一声虫鸣都没有，只有满天钻石一样的星星，在风里一颤一颤的，明暗不定。Rick在他旁边站住，给Lori发了条消息，说了情况，道：“明天晚上会回来。”Daryl抬起头看他，火光里他的眼睛狂野又温驯。Rick的心忽然跳得飞快。  
  
“可惜了那顶帐篷。”他说。  
  
Daryl耸了耸肩。他们一齐朝谷仓那边看，Greene家的三兄妹正围坐在一起，Shawn弹着吉他，Beth在唱歌。“每个人都有活着的权利，”她唱着，“爱是我们唯一需要付出的报酬……”  
  
“她唱得很好听。”Rick说。Daryl点了点头。  
  
隔天早上，Rick醒得很早。Carl还缩在他怀里，Daryl睡在地上，被子只盖住他的下身，他的背心往上翻折，露出他漂亮的、结实的小腹。他睡得很沉，一条胳膊把脸遮住了大半，底下嘴唇微微地分开，淡粉色、湿润润的。Rick咳了一声，把眼睛移开了。  
  
当他下楼，Hershel也已经起床。他们一块儿喝了咖啡，Rick又陪着Hershel出去，喂了牛和马。不多久，Daryl也下楼来，他的衣服和头发都还皱巴巴、乱糟糟的，脸上也带着枕头的红印子。Carl跟在他后面，小尾巴一样，“早上好，”他咕咕哝哝地说，给Annette往脸颊上亲了一口。  
  
他们又一道吃了顿丰盛的早饭。Maggie开了车，送他们回之前那个露营点，离开时和Rick说：“以后再来玩。”Rick笑着应下了。他们收拾了帐篷和器具，回去的路上，Carl又格外地兴奋，扒着椅子说在农场上骑马的事儿，又夸赞Daryl的箭术，要和Daryl约好下次再一块儿打猎。Daryl问他：“你不怕吗？”Carl挺起胸说：“才不怕呢！要是你教了我射箭，我也能打死它。”Rick揉了揉他的头。  
  
回到Daryl的住处，还不过午，局里打电话过来，要Rick去处理一些文件，Rick决定先送Carl回去。小朋友又累了，迷迷糊糊地睡了一会，等到家，还茫茫然的，在车道边的石墩上坐下来发呆。Rick进了屋，喊了声：“Lori？”没人应。他上了二楼，没走两步，听见卧室里传来响动，Rick走过去，Lori和Shane正躺在床上，赤裸着纠缠在一起。  
  
Rick站住了。Lori的背对着他，白花花的，纤细得像柳枝。奇异的是，Rick并没有感到生气——他只是一阵恍惚，突然就想起很多天以前，他和Daryl一起送了喝醉酒的Shane回家，Shane拉着他，对他说：“对不起。”他还以为Shane只是喝醉了在说胡话。  
  
他转身下了楼。Carl刚走进玄关，要脱外套，Rick叫住他，说：“妈妈不在家，和我一块儿去警局吧。”Carl嘟哝两声，不大乐意，但还是乖乖地又跟了Rick出去。“可我看见妈妈的钥匙了？”他问。Rick没说话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beth唱的歌是S05E09里的Struggling Man


	6. Chapter 6

Lori给Rick打了六通电话，Rick没有回。  
  
傍晚时，他处理完工作，送Carl回家。Lori听见响动，开了门出来，站在门廊上和Rick远远地对望。Rick瞧她一眼，低头和Carl说：“你先进去。”Carl答应了，和Lori擦肩而过，进了客厅。Lori开口道：“Rick——”  
  
“我要Carl。”Rick说。  
  
Lori怔了怔。“什么？”她问，很迷惑似的。Rick道：“如果我们离婚。我其他都可以不要——但Carl要归我。我只有这个条件。”  
  
Lori沉默下来。她穿一件普普通通的衬衫，牛仔裤，苍白的脸色像染上一场大病。她很少有这样示弱的时候。  
  
“什么时候起？”Rick问，“你和Shane——什么时候？”  
  
Lori紧紧地抿住了嘴唇。她垂落在腿边的手轻微地攥拳，身体也开始摇摆。Rick点点头，转身钻回了车。  
  
再到Daryl那边，天色已黑。他坐在院子里，脚边一团黯淡的篝火，低着头在削制箭矢。月光落在他身上，淡淡的一层银色，Rick走过去，在他旁边盘腿坐下来。  
  
Daryl停下了手里的动作。“怎么了？”他问。  
  
他好像总是能很敏锐地察觉到Rick心情的变化。但Daryl Dixon——Daryl Dixon并不是那种很细致的人。他的头发总是乱蓬蓬的，胡须也修剪得很乱，裤子上的破洞大得能钻进去好几只老鼠。Rick不知道他到底做了什么，才赢得Daryl那样的关注。他并不值得。  
  
“Lori和Shane上了床。”他说。  
  
Daryl的肩膀微微地塌下来。他灰蓝色的眼睛温柔又平静，好像早就料到有这一天。但他依然说：“我很抱歉。”Rick点了点头。  
  
“我打算调去亚特兰大。”他说。  
  
Daryl一愣。“亚特兰大？”他犹豫地问。Rick抓了抓他下巴上新生的胡茬，想起下午时Shane埋在Lori脖颈间的脑袋。他们还会做爱时，Lori总抱怨他的胡子，说它们“太痒”。Shane有留胡须吗？Rick不记得了。但他记得高中的时候，Shane留过一阵一字胡。同年级的女生都很爱去摸他的脸，Shane也格外的得意。只是一眨眼，那么多年就过去了。  
  
“我并不怪他们两个。”Rick说，“是我不够好……我没法让她满意。如果Shane能够让她高兴……”他想起那天晚上，Carl说：“我更想要你们开心。”起码他把Carl教育成了一个更好的人。  
  
“那Carl怎么办？”Daryl问他。Rick道：“我会带他一起到市里。”  
  
他站了起来。Daryl也站起来，他手里拿一罐啤酒，示意Rick接过去，Rick摇摇头。“我这几天会去亚特兰大找房子。”他说，“等敲定……我就会搬过去。”他看向Daryl，他粗糙的、英俊的脸，月光里模糊而柔和。“这段时间，很感谢你。”Rick说。Daryl耸了耸肩膀。  
  
“我能抱一下你吗？”Rick问。  
  
Daryl总是眯起的眼睛微微睁大了。但他没有拒绝，也没有退开。Rick往前一步，伸手紧紧地把Daryl抱住，低头把脸埋进Daryl的颈窝。他能闻到Daryl身上的气味，那股树木、野草的清香，混合着泥土淡淡的腥气，还有一点香皂残留的痕迹。他忽然明白：为什么他并没有因为Shane背叛他而气愤。他早已经找到一个更好的朋友。  
  
他把Daryl松开了。Daryl动也不动，雕塑似的站在那里，睁着眼睛看他。Rick突然就不好意思起来，移开视线，讪讪道：“谢了——我知道你不喜欢别人碰你。”Daryl嗤了一声，别开脸，耳朵慢慢地变红了。  
  
过了两周，Rick的调职通知正式下达，搬去了亚特兰大。到十月，他和Lori离了婚，拿到了Carl的抚养权。周末时，Daryl过来帮Carl搬家——小朋友有一大堆的零碎玩意，包括整整三箱的漫画书，把Daryl那辆皮卡的后车床给塞得满满当当的。等终于全部搬到Rick的新公寓，两个大男人都已经喘得不行，累瘫在沙发上。  
  
Carl却快活得像只小鸟，在公寓里跑来跑去。“爸爸！”他一边闹腾一边问，“晚餐吃什么？披萨——吃披萨好吗？”  
  
Rick自无不可。外卖的电话贴在冰箱上，Carl选了两盒芝士火腿的，不多会就送上门。等吃完晚饭，已快八点钟，Carl洗了澡，回卧室去了，Rick洗好盘子回客厅，Daryl正盘坐在沙发上，电视上在放《热天午后》。“我从你架子上找到的。”Daryl说。Rick在他旁边坐了下来。  
  
“你喜欢阿尔·帕西诺？”Rick问。Daryl耸耸肩。他们坐在一起，看了一会儿帕西诺那张苍白的脸，他棕色的西装，从礼品盒里弹跳出的来福枪，夏天粘腻的空气粘住所有人的额发。Rick道：“今天多谢你来帮忙。”  
  
Daryl无所谓地唔了声。“反正厂里也没生意。”他说。Rick闻言看向他，突发奇想，道：“要不你也搬来亚特兰大算了。这边的修车厂效益肯定比县里好。”Daryl古怪地横了他一眼。  
  
“不必了。”他说。  
  
他拒绝得很干脆。因此尽管Rick也只是随口一提，仍旧感到有点受伤。他窝进沙发里，情不自禁地、闷闷地想道：为什么不呢？对Daryl来说，国王县应该也不过是个过客罢了。  
  
然后他突然记起来——他第一次在Daryl家里借宿，喝醉了，问Daryl为什么会来国王县。“我来找一个朋友。”他当时那样说。是了。Daryl对朋友总是格外的忠诚。  
  
Rick又直起腰来。不知道为什么，他觉得胸口发紧，喉咙口也好像有团气堵着，上不来又下不去，咯得难受。“是因为你那个朋友吗？”他问。Daryl怔了怔，道：“朋友？”Rick道：“你在国王县的那个朋友。”  
  
Daryl又发了会呆。好半天，他才终于反应过来似的，含含糊糊地“啊”了一声。“不是，”他说，“我就是不喜欢大城市。”  
  
Rick点了点头。“大城市确实不适合你。”Daryl瞧了他两眼，没接话，重新歪靠住沙发扶手看电视。他头发长得长了一些，刘海垂下去，把他的侧脸挡住了，懒懒的，像只快睡着的猫。Rick想伸手过去把他的头发拨开。  
  
他和他那个朋友在一起的时候，也是像现在这个样子吗？  
  
“说起来，”Rick道，“我都没有见过他。”  
  
Daryl眨了眨眼睛。“什么？”他不明所以地问，再一次把视线从帕西诺的脸上挪到Rick这边。Rick道：“你的那个朋友——说真的。要不什么时候约出来一块儿喝一杯吧？我也认识认识。”  
  
他摆出一副很随意的样子。Daryl眉毛却慢慢地皱了起来。  
  
“不用了吧。”他说，随即又回过头去。显然，帕西诺的魅力比Rick大得多。Rick知道他不应该生气的。  
  
“那好吧。”他说。  
  
话出口，他就感觉不好。他的语气还是太生硬了。果然，Daryl又看向他，眼睛眯起，一边咬住了嘴唇。“你在生气吗？”Daryl问他。Rick立刻道：“没有。”但他反驳得太快了。Daryl望向他的眼神愈发狐疑，像在打量一个撒谎的小孩。Rick只觉得屁股下仿佛着了火。  
  
他站了起来。  
  
“我先去睡了。”他说。  
  
Daryl道：“现在才九点半。”  
  
角落里的时钟静静地端坐着。Rick看过去，分针正好滑过六。他愈发尴尬，只能装模作样地伸了伸胳膊，摆出副腰酸背痛的样子，一边说：“下午这趟搬得我还挺累——明天又得早起。你的被褥我放在柜子里了，你记得自己拿。”  
  
Daryl定定地看了他一会儿。直到Rick觉得他的衣服都快要被Daryl的目光刺穿，Daryl才转过头，说了句：“好。”  
  
Rick逃进了他的卧室里。  
  
但他当然没有睡着。一直到十一点半，他还在床上辗转反侧，床头柜上的夜灯散发出幽幽的光。偶尔，Rick能听见卧室外一些细碎的动静：柜子被打开，床褥拖到了地上，电视机的音量被慢慢地调低。他知道Daryl正在他的客厅里走动、筑巢——Rick翻身坐起来，拿手捂住了脸，眼睛疲惫，但神志清晰。  
  
他开门走了出去。客厅里空荡荡的，沙发上铺了被褥，但没有人。Rick挪过去，才看见Daryl坐在阳台那里，肩上裹了条薄薄的毯子，一支香烟咬在他的嘴边，没有点燃。亚特兰大夜晚的灯海在他们脚下蔓延，星星点点，亮而温柔。Rick抬手抓了抓脖子，好半晌，说：“抱歉。”  
  
Daryl回过头看他。“你道什么歉？”他问。Rick说：“我不该问你朋友的事。我只是……”只是感到有一点妒忌。  
  
他走过去，在Daryl不远处坐下来。他们中间隔了一块瓷砖，还有一罐啤酒。Rick挺起腰，夜风吹过他薄薄的T恤，干而冷，已是秋天。他能感觉到Daryl身上的温度——Daryl总是很热——但他控制住自己，没有往Daryl那边靠过去。  
  
“没事。”Daryl说。他的声音低低的，带着乔治亚浓郁的口音。Rick望向他，微微地笑了笑，Daryl也回给他一个有点儿生涩的笑容。  
  
Rick渐渐地在亚特兰大的警局立了足。到冬天，他已和领头上司交了朋友，还带Carl去对方家里吃过几次晚饭。Daryl有时会过来看他，陪Carl下两局象棋。他下得很烂——Rick不由在心底偷乐。他终于有一样东西胜过Daryl。  
  
如果天气好，Rick又有空，他们还会去树林里打猎。当然了，到底是入冬，多数动物都没了踪迹，到最后就只是沿小溪散步。走得远一些，他们就能看到Greene家的那片农场，稀稀疏疏的一些铁质的篱笆，沿着树丛后的空地往两边展开。Maggie最近总在捣鼓这些防护措施：她从Daryl那边听说了些在林子里乱窜的猛兽。据说是有狼——尽管Rick从没有碰见过。  
  
很快，又到开春。过了春假，Rick给Carl办理了转学手续。去学校时，他看见Shane，他站在巡逻车外边，手插在裤子口袋里，弓着背，没有了从前意气风发的样子。“Shane。”Rick和他打招呼。Shane直起身来，张开嘴，像是想说点什么。Rick却只是冲他点点头，转身离开了。  
  
他去了Daryl那里。院子里停着那辆旧皮卡，Daryl在旁边整理弩机和枪。“你去打猎吗？”Rick问他。Daryl抬头看他，道：“你怎么过来了？”又说：“对。”Rick道：“刚去学校给Carl办手续。”Daryl了然地点点头。  
  
“一块去？”他问。  
  
中午时，他们在小溪边扎营。Daryl捉到了一只山鸡，又钓到两条鱼，去上游那边宰杀。Rick盘坐在营地旁，溪水潺潺地从他脚边流过，几只鸟在他头顶不远处盘旋鸣叫。Rick说：“我今天看见Shane。”Daryl远远地朝他望了一眼，又低下头，继续盘弄他手里的鸡。Rick道：“我听说他们要结婚了。”  
  
Daryl没有做声。Rick也不再开口，歪着头，托着腮，看水里的鱼。Lori给他发了条消息，说：“我们谈一谈吧，好吗？”求饶似的口吻。Rick没有回，放下手机，转过头，瞧见有人从林子里走出来。  
  
起先，Rick以为只是来了个登山客。他穿着登山客一贯的装备，冲锋衣，运动裤，脚上一双球鞋。但等他走近些，Rick才发现不对，因为那人身上衣服已全部破破烂烂的，身体也略显扭曲，走路一瘸一拐，一只脚像是完全断了，给在地上拖着。Rick站了起来，多年做警察的直觉叫他心里一跳，他出声道：“嘿，你没事吧？”一边往前走了两步，想去帮忙。  
  
那人抬起了头。Rick顿时只觉得脑袋像被人重重一击，一时呆站在了那里。他满心里只想：这还是个人吗？因为对面那登山客的脸已全毁了，坑坑洼洼的，一只眼睛只剩了个窟窿，另一只眼睛也混混沌沌的，没有半点焦距。Rick甚至能看见有蛆虫从他的鼻孔里钻出来。  
  
“嘿……”Rick放轻了声音。“先生……你能听见我说话吗？”  
  
那人站住了。他歪着脑袋，和Rick对视了一会。Rick心下一松，道：“先生，我是亚特兰大的警察。”他掀开衣摆，露出腰间的警徽。“如果你能告诉我你的名字——”  
  
那登山客突然把嘴巴张开了。Rick一怔，还未及反应，只听对方“嗷”地一声嚎叫，已朝他猛扑过来。Rick猝不及防之下，陡地就给扑倒，他后背猛烈地疼痛，脑子里一片空白，眼睁睁地看着那登山客咬向他喉咙，他几乎能闻到对方嘴里那股腐坏的烂肉的臭味——  
  
“Rick！”  
  
Rick身上一轻。是Daryl——Daryl赶了过来。他一把把那登山客拽住，将他从Rick身上提起，手里匕首一抖，已狠狠贯穿他的太阳穴。那登山客浑身一抖，眼皮上翻，没了声息。Daryl拔出匕首，看也不看他，随手一挥，把那尸体扔得远远的，然后双腿一软，在Rick身前跪下来，手颤抖着捧住Rick的脸，颤声问：“它有没有咬到你？Rick——它有没有咬到你？”  
  
Rick却依旧呆愣愣的。他看向那具被Daryl刺死的尸体，又回过头，和Daryl的视线对上。“你杀人了。”他喃喃说。Daryl的手已经顺着他的脸摸了下去。  
  
Rick猛地把他的手打开了。“你杀人了，Daryl！”他低喝道。Daryl怔怔地看他，Rick坐起来，道：“听着。我们得把他的尸体处理掉——”  
  
Daryl却又捧住了他的脸。“它咬到你没有？”他问着。Rick不明白他为什么只会问这一句话。“没有！”他烦躁地说。“Daryl——”  
  
Daryl一把抱住了他。Rick僵住了，他闻到Daryl头发上廉价洗发水的气味，Daryl的脸埋进他的颈窝，Daryl的手紧紧地搂住他的脖颈和后背。他是那样的用力，Rick甚至感到呼吸困难，喉头发紧。他下意识地也抬起手，像安抚一只受伤的野兽一样，在Daryl的背上轻轻地抚摸。“嘘……嘘……”他轻声说，“没事了……他没有碰到我，Daryl。我保证。”  
  
Daryl却还颤抖着。很轻微的，但Rick能感觉到。还有Daryl的呼吸——凌乱、灼热，雨点一样落在Rick的肩膀和心里。他听见Daryl说：“你不懂。”声音闷闷的，给Rick的衣服吸进去了。Rick不由问：“什么不懂？”Daryl道：“我不能再失去你了。”  
  
他抬起头。Rick才发现他的眼眶都在发红。Rick从来不知道Daryl会有这样失态的时候。  
  
他抬手捧住了Daryl的脸。“嘿……”他安抚说：“你不会失去我的。”  
  
Daryl却摇了摇头。他看向Rick，那双优美的、灰蓝色的眼睛，总是那么冷静、平稳的眼睛，现在却充斥了痛苦、后悔、害怕、和悲伤。“Rick。”他低低地叫Rick的名字。声音打战，好像只是Rick的名字就让他心碎。Rick不知道他到底该怎么办。  
  
“我来自未来。”Darly说。  
  



	7. Chapter 7

从小到大，Rick看过许多和时间旅行有关的文艺作品。《钢铁之声》《时间军团》……《永远属于你的安娜》。有那么一段时间，他沉迷其中，总以为自己也可以回到过去，修正掉错误，让未来变好。他总是很爱做梦。  
  
认识Daryl，也确实很像做梦。Rick扭头看过去，Daryl坐在副驾驶座上，侧着脸，在咬指甲。像只松鼠——一只紧张的、极度缺乏安全感的松鼠。Rick甚至能隐隐约约闻到一点血腥味；他知道Daryl一定又把他的指尖咬破了。  
  
“你为什么不说话？”Daryl忽然说。  
  
他转过脸，朝Rick看过来。他的鬓角上有一点微微的灼烧的痕迹，脸上还有黑灰。Rick想起半个小时前，他们把那具登山客的尸体拖到了一处角落，生起火，烧了它。“我们从前就是这么做的。”Daryl说。从前——以后。Rick的脑子里乱成了一团。  
  
他握住了方向盘。公路绵长而安静，偶尔有一两辆车从他们旁边超过。“你想我说什么？”他问。Daryl道：“说我在撒谎。”  
  
但Daryl绝不会撒这样的谎。偶尔一两个小玩笑——也许。但他那样地颤抖着，手紧紧地攥成拳头，Rick知道Daryl在把自己剖开给他看。  
  
“我相信你。”Rick说。  
  
他想起Daryl告诉他的那些事情。他们站在火堆边，焚烧的尸体散发出一股难以言喻的焦臭味。“如果你被咬到，你就会变成它这个样子。”Daryl说。“行尸。”他这样称呼它。他谈起他们的过去——未来——世界突然间就被这样的行尸占据，每个人身上都沾染着同样的病毒。他们像吉普赛人一样流浪，遇见一些人，又失去。日子单调且折磨，没有尽头。  
  
“你不该就那样轻信我。”Daryl说。  
  
他回过头去。他的声音轻轻的，几乎淹没在引擎和轮胎的轰鸣里。他又咬起了指甲，膝盖上下地弹动，脚尖不断地撵着地毯。好像有一把火在从他的脚底板往上燃烧。  
  
“Daryl……”Rick忍不住地叫他。  
  
“我还以为自己在做梦。”Daryl说。  
  
Rick闭上了嘴。Daryl望向窗外，左手的手指捻进裤子的破洞里。他看上去年轻得叫Rick心酸。  
  
他说：“醒过来的时候，我差点从床上滚下去。我想我肯定是在做梦。但Merle的呼噜打得那么响……一切都是那么真实。我又想，就算是做梦吧，我得过来看看。我就开了车，开了两天，睡醒还是在车里，没回去。等终于到了这边，我看到你，看到Carl——我想，好了。行了。可以了。但我还是没回去。我一直在这里。”  
  
他闭了闭眼，像是天边金红色的余晖刺痛到他。Rick摇下车窗，风微微地吹进来。  
  
“所以我就是你国王县的那个朋友。”他最后说。  
  
Daryl嗤了一声。  
  
近六点时，他们回到了Daryl的住处。Rick停了车，Daryl先一步下去，进了屋。Rick走进客厅，瞧见Daryl从卧室里出来，手里拖了个巨大的纸箱，好几把冲锋枪从边缘处冒出头。他走过去打量两眼，全是各式各样的武器，除却枪支、弹药、消音器，还有两把大马士革刀，并几把军刺。Daryl解释说：“全是我这几个月攒的。”Rick睁大了眼睛。  
  
“我本来想着，也许这一次会有不同。”Daryl说，“也许不会再……”他咬住了下唇。Rick看向他，他却低下头，手攥住了一把冲锋枪，又松开。“看来还是逃不过。”他喃喃说。  
  
他盘坐下来，摘下了背上的弩机。Rick可以想象到那种破灭的失望感——他犹豫片刻，还是没有忍住，蹲下来握住了Daryl的手。  
  
Daryl怔了怔。他试着想把手抽出去，但Rick很坚持、很用力。“Rick。”Daryl低声道。Rick说：“会不一样的。”  
  
会不一样的，他想。  
  
入夜，Daryl在院子里生了堆篝火。Rick挨着他坐着，仲春的夜风温柔而和煦。Daryl喝了很多酒，但当他说起从前的那些往事，依然平稳、清晰，仿佛默诵。他说到福尔托县的那个女人——Carol。她那个大眼睛的女儿。走丢在公路边的森林里，没能成活。他说到Greene家的农场，深秋漂亮的田野，最后消失在大火里面。他说到Judith——Lori和Shane的女儿——他们一起生活的那座监狱。然后是Hershel的死，Beth的死，Shane、Lori……Carl。  
  
Rick一直紧紧地握着他的手。火光映着他们，掌心慢慢地变得灼热和潮湿。有那么一会，Daryl像是哭了，他的声音变得断断续续，手也再一次地颤抖。但Rick始终没把他放开。  
  
他想问Daryl：我呢？他一定也离Daryl而去了。所以Daryl才会说：我不能再失去你。但他问不出口。Daryl也不需要再回顾起那个时刻。重要的是，他现在在这里，在Daryl身边。他哪儿也不会去的。  
  
第二天Rick醒过来，很早，天光还没亮。Daryl躺在他身边，身体蜷缩着，像一团粗糙的球。Rick看了他一会，坐起来，床垫吱呀一声，把Daryl也吵醒了。他皱起鼻子，呻吟着把脸埋进枕头里，Rick说：“还早，再睡会吧。”Daryl摇摇头。  
  
“你去接Carl吗？”他问Rick。Rick嗯了声。  
  
“明天还要开学。”他解释说，一边下了床。Daryl又躺一会，也坐起来，Rick穿好鞋子，想了想，还是回头问：“上一回……你说是六月份爆发的这个事情。是不是？”  
  
Daryl点点头。Rick道：“那就还有时间。”他并没有奢望政府能有什么作为；维稳永远是国家行政的第一要务。只是谁也没料到行尸会爆发得这样猛烈罢了。  
  
“我们得找个足够安全的地方。”他说。  
  
Daryl抓了抓头发。“Maggie那边？”他问。他灰蓝色的眼睛比窗外的天空还要清澈。Rick道：“也许我们可以把这件事告诉Maggie。”  
  
Daryl却不置可否。“她不会相信我的。”他说。Rick一时语塞，想要反驳，却又不知该从何驳起。他知道Daryl告诉他的一切确实都太过于怪力乱神。  
  
Daryl站了起来。日光渐渐地发亮，从窗帘的缝隙里落到他的肩颈。他看向Rick，淡淡的眉毛，泛红的鼻尖和脸颊，他重新又变回了那个无所畏惧的猎手。“不是所有人都像你一样。”他轻声说。像是种责备……又像是夸奖。Rick只觉得心跳得飞快。  
  
“我相信你。”他又说了一遍。Daryl移开眼睛，道：“我知道。”  
  
他们一块儿出了卧室。冰箱里还有点鸡蛋，Daryl煎了两个，又烤了面包，两个人狼吞虎咽地吃了，又各自喝了杯咖啡。出门时，Rick说：“我觉得还是和Hershel说一声……就说有新病毒，很高的致死性，让他们多小心。”反正Maggie已经在给农场围栅栏了。Daryl耸耸肩，道：“也好。”他本来也会过去多看顾。  
  
“至于监狱——”Rick说，“我们得好好想想监狱的事情。”他想起Daryl说的那个“州长”。Daryl了然地点头，没去提伍德伯里，只说：“铁丝网的事情其实也好办。可以在外围挖壕沟，多设置些陷阱，再摆圈水泥袋。我看了些养殖的书，兔子比猪更好养……”  
  
他一反常态的，絮絮叨叨，说了很多。一直到Rick坐进车里，引擎发动了，他闭上嘴，和Rick的目光交汇在一起。“我们都会活下来。”Rick说。Daryl抿住嘴唇，半晌拍拍车顶，退后一步，道：“嗯。”  
  
四月时，他们又遇到了行尸。在Greene家农场的附近，Daryl正巧在从一处陷阱里取食。Beth远远地瞧见了，以为是什么人遭了难，还想去帮忙，结果差点和Rick似的给扑倒了，最后让Rick一棍子敲在那行尸后脑，Daryl结果了它。Hershel夫妇都大为吃惊：他们原先还对Rick说的“新病毒”不大在意，亲眼撞见了，才明白情况有多危险。Maggie连夜就又预订了一批新的铁栅栏。  
  
Rick趁机又提议要挖地窖：Hershel家底下本来就有地窖，只是并不宽敞。Hershel考虑再三，答应了，花了近一个月，给建了座百来平米的地下仓库，又配齐了水电。慢慢地，就到了六月份。  
  
Lori和Shane结了婚。他们并没办婚礼，只请了亲朋好友聚在一起，吃了顿便饭。Rick没有到场，Carl去了，回来说妈妈脸色不大好，吃饭吃到一半，还吐了——Rick揉了揉儿子的头发，想起Daryl说的那个女儿，心里颇有些五味杂陈。  
  
事情真正开始，是在六月中。Rick辖区的医院发生了两起怪事，都是抢救无效的病人，原本冷冰冰地躺在手术床上，忽然就坐起，抓着医生护士就咬。Rick早升职做了警长，但还是跟着巡警一块儿去了医院，血淋淋的病房，地上好几具尸体，全都开膛破肚，肠子心肝流了一地，只有眼睛还圆睁着，灰扑扑地盯着门口。几个年轻的警员回头就吐了，Rick倒还好，只是心碰碰碰地，越跳越快——他知道，病毒要爆发了。  
  
Daryl当晚就来了他公寓。“我们现在就得走。”他焦躁地说。按照计划，他们要先带了Carl去农场，再去国王县和采石场找人。Daryl那个混不吝的哥哥前两天就到了国王县，歇在Daryl家的客厅里。Rick抓住了Daryl的肩膀。  
  
“嘿，嘿，”他轻声地说，把Daryl躁动的身体给按住了。“Daryl——你看着我。”  
  
Daryl看向他。一只困笼里的野兽，利爪在皮毛里跃跃欲试。Rick道：“你带着Carl先去。”Daryl的眼睛猛地就睁大了。  
  
“你呢？”他犹疑地问。Rick在心底叹了口气。  
  
“我是警察，Daryl。”他温柔地说，“我不能就这么一走了之。”  
  
Daryl不敢置信地看他。那双漂亮的、灰蓝色的眼睛，渐渐地有些发红。“你之前不是这样说的。”他颤声说。Rick道：“你也不会同意的。”  
  
他松开了握住Daryl肩膀的手。Daryl还站在原地，怔怔的，像一尊雕塑。Rick靠近他，伸手捧住他的脸，将额头和他抵在一起。他感觉到Daryl的呼吸，温热的，急促的，Daryl的嘴唇距离他只有那么一点。Rick闭上了眼睛。  
  
“你不会失去我的。”他向Daryl保证，然后吻了过去。


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl的嘴唇是香烟、啤酒和青草的味道。  
  
一开始，Daryl像是变得静止。Rick的嘴唇印着他，舌尖舔过他的下唇，他动也不动，连头发丝都好像被固定住。直到Rick稍稍往后退开，他们的鼻尖抵在一起，Rick轻声道：“抱歉。”Daryl才眨一眨眼睛，重新活过来。  
  
“你——”他的喉音像被砂纸磨过，嘶哑得厉害。Rick忍不住又凑过去，轻轻地咬他的唇角。“抱歉，抱歉。”他一遍遍地说。但事实是，Rick一点也不觉得抱歉。他感觉到Daryl身体挨着他轻微地颤抖，手指情不自禁地就顺着Daryl的脖颈抚摸下去，探进他的衣摆，握住他的腰。他好热——Rick也好热。他的舌头探进了Daryl的口腔，Daryl的舌尖迎上来，软软的、羞怯的——  
  
Daryl猛地把他推开了。Rick踉跄两步，差一点被茶几绊倒。他舔了舔嘴唇，Daryl的味道还停留在他的舌尖，他看过去，Daryl正红着脸瞪着他，佯作凶狠的眼睛、扇动的鼻翼——还有他那两瓣被Rick吮吻得发红、湿润的嘴唇。“Daryl。”他情不自禁地说。Daryl却往后退了一步。  
  
“你在做什么？”他结结巴巴地问，“你——你不该——”  
  
他团团地在客厅里转起圈来。双手环着胸，脚步一下比一下用力，像是想把地板踩烂掉。Rick叹了口气。  
  
“Daryl。”他叫道。Daryl扭头瞪他，眼神像两把软绵绵的刀子。Rick不认为Daryl可以用这眼神吓退任何人。  
  
“听着，”Rick说，“如果你不——”  
  
“可是你和Michonne在一起了！”Daryl打断他，低声吼道：“你们还有了孩子！”  
  
Rick疑惑地歪了歪头。Michonne——他记得Daryl提起过这个名字。一个可靠的、强有力的伙伴、战友。“好的，好的。”他举起手，向Daryl示弱。Daryl眯起眼睛，但好歹把脚步放慢了下来，胸口的起伏也变小。Rick朝他走近了一步。  
  
“嘿。”他轻柔地说。Daryl又徘徊了两圈，终于站定了，梗着脖子，不愿意和Rick对视。Rick也不逼迫他，只是又往前一步，伸出手，轻轻地碰了碰Daryl的胳膊。Daryl没有退开。  
  
Rick道：“上一回，我们没有在一起。是不是？”Daryl咬住嘴唇，点了点头。  
  
“可那已经是另一个世界了。”Rick说。他微微弓下腰，偏过头，从下而上，去看Daryl的眼睛。Daryl别扭地看他，眼圈泛红，灰蓝色的瞳孔有一种狂野的美。“嘿……”Rick安抚着他，又凑近一点，重新把额头和Daryl的靠在一起。  
  
“你不想和我在一起吗？”Rick问。Daryl没作声。Rick克制住要吻他的冲动，手扶上Daryl的胳膊，他比刚才还要热，皮肤上覆了层淡淡的汗水。Rick说：“你记得吗？”他想起三月那个温暖的、颠覆的下午，Daryl坐在副驾驶座上，咬着指甲，梦呓一样地告诉他：“我得过来看看。”“你为什么会来国王县？”Rick问他。Daryl闭上了眼睛。  
  
“我需要见到你。”他哑声说。  
  
他的手指抓住了Rick的衬衫。很松动的，像是不确定、像是害怕。Rick终于还是忍不住，低下头，吻了Daryl的嘴唇。  
  
“Daryl——”他又问了一遍。“你不想和我在一起吗？”  
  
Daryl睁开了眼睛。他依旧在害怕；Rick看得出来。他也是。但他们都不是会被害怕打倒的人。  
  
“我想。”Daryl说。他的手指从Rick的衬衫滑进去，按在Rick的腰上。Rick笑了起来。  
  
“好极了。”他说。  
  
隔天早上，Daryl带Carl离开了亚特兰大。到农场时，是下午，Carl给Rick发了张照片。他在Hershel家前的空地，Daryl和他的哥哥在不远处的背景里，弯着腰，在捣鼓栅栏。旁边还有Greene家的两个女儿，一个盘腿坐着，像是在唱歌；另一个在地上布置陷阱。天蓝得仿佛被水洗过。  
  
Rick在警局里留守了三天。起先，局面还算稳当，电视新闻里报道了最近的“尸体病毒”，但普遍宣称“病毒的感染在可控范围”，只建议居民呆在家中，减少外出。他出了几次警，击毙了十数具行尸，多数是在医院，也有两具是在近郊的民居，去世的老人又活过来。几个家属在门外惊慌失措，Rick注意到其中一个，手臂上鲜血淋漓的两个牙印，脸色已经开始发黄。他想了想，过去说：“最好要单独隔开。”对方道了谢，但并不在意。Rick只能祝他们好运。  
  
到第三天时，行尸开始大面积地爆发。先是医院、接着是附近的一些辐射地区。有感染者到警局求助，忽然转化，咬了好几个警员，于是警局也逐步沦陷。Rick和几个同僚合作，穿了防护服，又指点着他们用冷兵器爆头，花了好几个小时，才把一二层清理干净。“接下来去哪？”一个年轻的警员问他。Rick不知道该怎么答他。  
  
“先离开这里吧。”他说。  
  
“可之后呢？”他们问，“还能去哪呢？”  
  
他们去武器库里，把剩余的一些枪支弹药给分了。Rick又打包了几件防护服，找了箱全新的对讲机，一股脑全塞进警车里面。近傍晚时，他的同僚们开着车走远，Rick坐在警车里，给Daryl打了电话，没有通。他深吸口气，抓住方向盘，车窗外暴动四起，硝烟袅袅，数不清的车辆、行尸，在向四面八方蔓延。Rick发动了引擎。  
  
他花了一整天时间才驶出亚特兰大。有几个幸存者看到警车，试图跟在他屁股后面，给Rick绕进小巷，甩掉了。他还遇到一小撮士兵，灰头土脸的，抱着枪蹲在路边抽烟。最左边一个，脚踝上鲜血汨汨地淌，他也不去包扎。也不知道是不是叫行尸咬伤的。  
  
“嘿！”那士兵忽然举起手，冲Rick打招呼。Rick把车停下，摇下了车窗。“你是警察？”他问道。Rick点点头。“你们从哪儿来？”他问。士兵摇摇头，道：“医院！已经不行了，全是那些鬼东西。杀都杀不完。”  
  
“走吧！”他冲Rick挥手，“走得越远越好。亚特兰大守不住啦！”  
  
Rick朝他点点头，松开刹车，继续往前开去。快要拐过一个路口时，他忽然听到一记枪响，Rick一惊，从后视镜里看，那受伤的士兵已经倒下去，嘴巴里还塞着他的手枪。  
  
到达农场时，正是清早。周围荒无人烟，只有密密匝匝的、高大的树，像一排排的堡垒。Rick远远地就看到农场外围的铁质栅栏，两人来高，细细的金属管子，在淡白色的日光里隐隐发亮。有人在栅栏外边半跪着，低着头，在清理壕沟里的垃圾。Rick停下车，他听见响动，抬头看过来，是Daryl。Rick忽然间就感觉快无法呼吸。  
  
他下了车。Daryl站起来，静静地看他。“嘿。”Rick说。Daryl顿了顿，也回应说：“嘿。”然后他大踏步地走过来，把Rick紧紧地抱住了。  
  
他们在一块儿吃了顿早饭。Carl刚下楼就看见他，猛地就扑进Rick怀里，哭得很大声。Lori跟在他后面，瞧见Rick，颇有些尴尬，但很快就恢复过来，冲他感激地笑一笑。“谢谢你通知我们。”她轻声地和Rick开口。Rick道：“你是Carl的母亲。”  
  
“外面情况怎么样？”她又问。Rick叹口气，道：“很不好。”他转过头，瞧见Shane从外面进来，冲他点点头，打了招呼。“国王县怎么样？”他问。Shane道：“沦陷了——一个连驻扎在医院外面，也没守住。”他犹豫一会，问：“亚特兰大呢？”Rick摇了摇头。  
  
“幸好还有Hershel收留我们，”他说，“但农场地方太开阔，不是长久之计。我们得尽快再找一个更安全的地方。”  
  
Shane同意了。等Lori和Carl从厨房里出去，他瞥一眼Daryl，踌躇一会，还是靠近了Rick，窘迫地说：“我对不起你，兄弟。”Rick耸了耸肩。  
  
“我听说Lori怀孕了？”他问。Shane的眼睛顿时又亮了起来。  
  
“是啊！”他说，“预产期是在明年春天。你能想象吗？Rick？”他激动地说，“我要做父亲了。”  
  
Rick捏了捏他的肩膀。  
  
半夜里，Rick突然惊醒，睁开眼，床边没有人。他下了楼，在屋前的空地看到Daryl，他盘腿坐在空旷的地面，仰着头，在看高悬的夜空。Rick走过去，在他身边也坐下来，夏天湿热的风盘旋着吹过Rick的卷发。他闻到了一股快成熟的小麦的香气。  
  
“你在想什么？”他问Daryl。Daryl没说话。Rick道：“不用担心——我们明天一早就会出发去采石场。他们一定都在那边。”  
  
Daryl点了点头。有那么一会，夜幕下安静得过分，Rick甚至能听到Daryl心跳的声音。他往后躺倒下来，石子铺地面硌着他的背，他听见Daryl说：“我以前也坐在过这里。”语气有些惆怅。他看过去，Daryl垂着眼睛，耳廓在月光里粗糙、泛红。他说：“如果到最后还是什么都没有改变……”  
  
Rick握住了他的手。Daryl看向他，平静中带一点茫然。Rick道：“有时候我会嫉妒我自己。”  
  
Daryl愣了愣。Rick冲他微微地笑，道：“那一个我——他和你经历了那么多我不知道的事情。”他闭上眼，Daryl的手在他的掌心干燥而温暖，他能感觉到Daryl的脉搏，在他指尖下那么生机勃勃地跳动着。他说：“但他一定也很嫉妒我。”他想着那个另外的世界，想着Daryl告诉他的他们的初遇。他们在一起并肩作战的日子。他重新睁开眼睛，Daryl还定定地瞧着他，像是不能把目光从他的脸上移开。Rick凑过去，吻了他的手背。  
  
”因为我拥有了他没法拥有的东西。”他说。  
  
Daryl抿住了嘴唇。远方的树影簌簌地摇动，月光和星光一样迷蒙。好半晌，他突然笑起来，很淡的笑脸，只有眼睛和嘴角一点点地弯曲。Rick却觉得自己的心脏都好像被挖掉一大块。  
  
“有件事情我得提前警告你。”他说。Daryl挑起眉毛，说：“哦？”Rick道：“我从来没有和男人做过爱。”  
  
Daryl的眼睛慢慢地睁大了。有红晕从他的脖子往上升起，一寸寸地，攀爬到他的脸颊、颧骨、和耳朵。Rick支肘半坐起来，凑近他，低声说：“所以这件事还得你好好教我。”他一本正经地，在Daryl的颈窝处印下一个吻。Daryl差点没像受惊的兔子似的往旁边窜开。  
  
“有时候我真的很恨你，Grimes。”Daryl怒视他。Rick大笑起来，把Daryl扑倒在了地上。  
  
  



End file.
